Standing alone
by FeistyPantsInAthens
Summary: After the big events of TR Lara found herself in complete darkness. Literally. everything is a blur and she doesn't know where she is. Sam isn't in the darkness with her and she feels so alone. Now more than ever. what is going on? Let's find out. It's my take on what happens in between the 2 games. Inspired on the E3 2014 trailer
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **this story is what happened in between TR and ROTTR. It's my view on the gap between the games.**

 **i don't own anything**

* * *

Let me tell you a story about a remarkable woman with a remarkable story.  
Her life was full of misery but it was also a gift.  
She had everything but also nothing.  
She was among others but also alone  
All She wanted was to live an easy life. Yet life doesn't work that way.  
Life wanted to go on another road for her.  
Going all the way back to college,  
before everything happened, there was just one normal young woman.  
Searching for the meaning of life.

Now this woman transformed in a battle hardened survivor.  
With only one purpose in her life.  
Searching to survive.  
Without that one thing, there was no light  
Only darkness.  
Drowning in the blackness.

It's funny how quick something can change.  
One day you are just like the rest.  
the next you are a survivor.

Her next adventure was as unexpected as her first one.  
She never could guess that she had to travel to other realms.  
what I mean is that after Yamatai she never expected to be so quick back on track with going on a trip.  
Yet this one was special.  
She would give up everything.  
After everything that happened, after being on Yamatai, after everything she learned later when she was fully recovered. That's the least she could do.  
She was beaten, kicked, burned, slapped, yelled at, lied at, but she was still standing.

So she started her quest to find the one thing that keeps her to the ground.  
Starting on the only place where she could think of.  
The coldest place on earth.  
Where she finds the warmest thing she needed.

* * *

so that was the prologue. if you have any comments, just let me know. The first chapter is still in progess.

untill then BYE


	2. Chapter 2: taking in the new environment

**Hey guys here is the official first chapter of Standing alone.  
** **Have you seen the E3 conference? ROTTR will be out November 10th THIS year!  
I will no longer hold you up.  
If you have any questions about the story, let me know.  
I don't own Anything.**

* * *

Let's start with a little time travelling.  
The beeping of a monitor was constantly present.  
Lara was lying in a hospital bed.  
She wasn't really sleeping.  
Neither was she awake. The Survivor was in a deep coma.  
According to the doctors there was no chance of getting her out of the 'sleeping curse'.

But science isn't always correct. The slow heartbeat started to take some speed. A loud gasp was heard from the bed. Lara shot up from her hospital bed and swiped her head in every direction. Threats were everywhere. There was little light and the only sounds were the ragging breaths of Lara and the monitor. Her body was covered in some green clothing. She crunched her nose in disgust. She took a deep breath and pulled the infusion out of her arm.

A nurse came barging in and started to push her down on the bed. Lara refused to lay back down again. How long was she out? She didn't had a clue. The nurse talked to a walky-talky and asked for help. Lara became aggressive and scared and tried to push the nurse away. With the little light she had in the room, Lara tried to find the hallway. She stumbled over her feet and sought support against the wall. The hall was painted in a fresh green tint and it was much lighter than in the other room. 'Where are you going? Come back!' yelled the nurse. Lara pushed her of the wall and staggered down the hall. She was almost by the exit. She just had to reach out for the door when a bald looking man in a nice suit came standing in between her goal and her.

'Miss Croft, please return to your room.' Lara only glared and said 'You are ruining me view.' Lara tried to push the man away but he grabbed ahold of her wrist. 'Don't let me repeat myself Miss Croft or you are going to get in real trouble.' She wrenched her wrist out of his grasp and turned on her heels. Half glared in the corners of her eyes to the man. The room where she awoke was now much lighter. The nurse was impatiently waiting with her hands in her hips. Lara could see the woman much clearer than before. Her hair was starting to get gray and she was much smaller than she expected.

The man, who prevented her from leaving, startled her when he spoke with his rough voice. 'Now be a good girl and lay down for a bit. A rest will not harm you. It's for your own good.'  
He guided her to the bed and Lara eventually laid down. The nurse gave her some calming medicines and left the room. The mysterious man stayed for a while. Lara struggled to keep her eyes open. The medicine was already kicking in.

'I heard of you Miss Croft. You are a remarkable woman. It's a shame you had the wrong friends.' And with that he walked away. Lara didn't understand any of his words. She tried to call him back but her voice was cracking from weariness. She looked up to the ceiling and called all the cracks till her eyes closed.

* * *

Lara was standing in a field filled with roses. The wind was ruffling her hair and birds chirped a happy song. A recognizable laugh filled the air. 'Stop staring at the beauty of the nature and follow me.' Sam mocked her. Sam had her hiking gear on and that's when it clicked. They were on a hiking trip together. Lara gave Sam a crooked smile and wandered after her.

She saw Sam stop at the border of the hill. She clipped her camera out of her backpack and filmed the beautiful view. Lara smiled at her best friends antics. She came standing beside her and shared the same astonishment. Sam directed the camera at her friend. 'Here is the famous Lara Croft on a not so dangerous hiking adventure with her best friend.' Lara walked back to the middle of the top of the hill. And started to make a camp.

Sam was still rambling on as always. 'There are new hills awaiting and new ground to explore. What will we find there? A new animal? Maybe a dinosaur?' 'Sam!' Lara cried. She couldn't hold her laugh. 'Stop joking around and help me with our camp.' 'She isn't always this grumpy. The last events didn't turn out so well and it's still leaving it's marks.' After her little documentary she shut her camera and stuffed it back in her heavy backpack.

'So what's on the menu today? Hot chicken wings? Or maybe a roasted sandwich. I'm turning all hungry with only the thought of it.' 'Sam we don't even have a fire yet. And look in your huge backpack which you were complaining about the whole trip that it was too heavy.'  
'But I'm sooo tired.' And with that she laid back on the green grass. 'No, you are being lazy, there is a difference.' Lara commented. 'Stop being such a smartass. You know I can never beat you at that.' A little smile crept on both girls' faces.

An hour past and both girls had eaten dried meat and a piece of bread. Sam lay on her back and watched the infinite stars. Lara poked with a stick in the fire that was slowly dying out. Lara hadn't said much after the meal and Sam started to worry. With that trouble in mind Lara talked. 'Sam, do you ever feel alone?' 'Why do you ask that? As long as I'm with you, I'm never alone.' Lara's heart warmed from Sam's reaction but dark thoughts still drifted in her head. After a long pause Sam said: 'Is something wrong sweetie?' Lara inhaled deeply.

'Everyone I cared for has died. You're the only one I have left. I can't afford to lose you.' Sam shot up from her sleeping bag and sat next to Lara. She hugged her friend and comforted her the best she could. 'Lara, you will never be alone. I will always stay by your side. No matter what.' Lara let a tear roll down her face. Sam leaned over and wiped away the tear. 'You are the best friend anyone could hope for Sam.' Sam squeezed her in return. 'I know I'm amazing. But you saying it made it only official.' Lara laughed at her best friend. 'See, you are already smiling. I'm a good therapist.' Lara pushed her playfully.

'You are thinking too highly of yourself.' 'I'm not thinking it, I KNOW it.' They talked a little bit further till Lara yawned. 'Let's go to sleep.' Sam crawled in her sleeping bag. And Lara snuggled in hers. The stars were the only light. The fire was already out. Lara tried to see Sam's face. 'Thank you.' Lara whispered. 'For what?' whispered she back. 'For easing my troubling mind.' Sam smiled and reached for Lara's hand. 'You're welcome. Goodnight sweetie.' 'Goodnight Sam. They both fell asleep under the protecting gaze of the stars.

* * *

 **That was it for now. I have yet to start on the next chapter so that will cost some time. :o**

 **see ya next time BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: About memories and dreams

Days past and Lara didn't hear anything of the mysterious, bald man.  
She laid in her bed starring at the wall and ceiling. She can't leave her room. The nurses said very explicitly. She was afraid to run back into the bald man. She kept having weird visions of her and Sam. Or were it memories? She doesn't remember. She doesn't know. As soon as they came, they went away.

Lara spends the rest of the week lying in her bed while the nurses came barging in her room and do their work. Sometimes they brought some clothes for her to wear. When she asked were they came from, she only got a shrug and nothing more. Every day the older nurse from when she first woke up, came by and injected some fluids into her arm. Lara would try to get an answer but she never got one. Whole this hospital was all about secrecy.

When nobody was in the room, she crawled out of the hospital bed and went to stand before the window. She gazed at the stars. Longing to leave this place and try to seek for Sam. Lara didn't understand why her best friend didn't visit her or contacted her in some way. But she couldn't deny that she doesn't remember much before wakening in this dark room.

It was the first day of the week when the bald man showed up again. He was standing against the wall when Lara woke up. 'Good morning Miss. Croft, I'm glad you are awake because it's time for your first session.' Lara progressed the words very slowly. 'Get dressed and call for a nurse when you're ready.' With that he went out of the room. Lara rubbed her wrist in thought. She let the words for what it was and started to change. After some time a nurse brought her to the bald man's office.  
The nurse left and Lara stood in front of the brown door. 'Office of doctor J.' was written on the door. She knocked and heard a voice. She turned the knob. The metal felt cold against her palm and Lara shivered. 'I see you found it. Please take a seat Miss. Croft.' Lara didn't need to hear any of that and started to fire some questions. 'Why am I still here? Am I not healed already?'  
'Stop with your questions. That is my job. Now take a seat.' Lara grumbled under her breath and shoved the chair towards his desk. 'We haven't properly introduced. My name is Bruce Jenkins. Professional doctor and Psychiatrist. He showed his hand to shook. Lara scrunched her nose as if his hand was a disease. 'Why do I need a session with you? I am not sick or anything.' He retracted his hand. 'Not physically.' Lara looked offended. 'It's nothing to be ashamed of.' He reassured.  
'Just tell me what you remember. Before you came here I mean.'

Lara saw no other option than to sit back and think about Jenkins question.' After a moment events of Yamatai came flashing before her eyes. 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'  
'No believe me, Miss. Croft I heard a lot of things. I can handle it.' She inhaled deeply. 'The last thing I can remember is that I shot some cult man- whatever named Mathias and carried Sam down the hill. But since I'm here I must have collapsed on the boat or something.'  
There was a long pause and Bruce's eyes were intently watching Lara. She was about to open her mouth when he spoke. 'I'm sorry miss. Croft. You're confused. You seem to have memory loss. Yamatai was almost a year ago.'  
Mr. Jenkins watched carefully for her reaction. Lara didn't react at first. Then her rant started. 'NO!' she yelled. Lara jumped from her chair and slammed her fists onto Bruce's desk. 'You are lying JENKINS. How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth when nobody tells me how I got here in the first place.' He stayed calm and let Lara yell and scream 'till she was done. 'You will now in your own time.' Was his only answer. Lara went back to sit on the chair and gritted her teeth in response. He pushed his glasses back to their place. 'Do you have weird dreams you can't place?' Lara's head perked up. 'How do you know?'  
'It is completely normal. All patients with PTSD go through that phase. That explains your dreams. Those are actually memories. Your brain is registering the memory but your body doesn't remember it actually happened.' He leaned back in his chair. 'I don't have PTSD!'  
'Every patient go into denial, just as you're doing now.'  
'No it can't be.' Lara went silent. 'I let a nurse bring you back to you room so you can process the news.' A nurse knocked on the door and gently took Lara by the arm. 'Sam.' Lara whispered. Bruce looked at Lara when she was brought to her room and relaxed against his seat.

Lara was guided to her bed and the nurse left. Lara stared at least an hour at the same spot on the wall. The doctor's words were slowly processed by her brain. She waited until there was no sound in the hall and for the first time since she woke up, she let her tears fall. This time the stars couldn't soothe the aching in her mind and heart.

* * *

 _The sun was shining and the birds were whistling their own songs. It was a long time ago when she last saw the sun and felt it's warmth. Lara felt her fingers touch the warm ground. Her feet were dangling over the side of a cliff._  
 _'What are you thinking about?' The voice shook her. Only then did she notice Sam's shoulder brush against her own. She smiled slowly. 'I don't know. Nothing important.'_  
 _Sam smiled and lay back onto the grass. I also lay on my back and stared at the sky. It was a calm day on their hiking trip. Their travelling bags lay next to them._  
 _'Did you ever think about what could happen if we never went to Yamatai?' Her question startled Lara. Sam's eyes were carefully looking in Lara's eyes. Lara inhaled a few times and brought her hand to Sam's arm. 'I don't know, I probably would still be a naïve, young archeologist who "resented my father". But we shouldn't dwell on what if, but on where we are now.' Sam smiled sadly. 'You are right, you, me on a hiking trip together. But you have to give yourself more credit. You're an amazing young woman and best friend.' Lara grinned and pulled Sam in a sideway hug. 'You're the best.'_

* * *

The next days were very hard. Lara tried to process what she heard from the doctor. But she just couldn't. She met the doctor once a day in the early afternoon. Always the same question. "Do you remember something?" with nothing as result.  
He always smiles apologetic when Lara blocked all her 'memories' out. Lara would stare at the ground and mostly didn't answer the doctor's questions. She wanted to figure this out on her own. Only thinking about what happened according to the doctor was enough to break down. And she wouldn't want that. Certainly not in front of Mister Jenkins.  
She didn't like him. His glasses were much too large for his bald head and he always wore a suit. If she asked when she could go home, he answered that she was not ready. Lara couldn't stand his attitude. Always with his "Miss. Croft" as if she didn't know her last name. He let her last name sound like some curse. But she hadn't had the energy to yell at him or make snarky comebacks. The only thing what mattered now was figuring out what happened that one specific day.

When she got time off, she wandered through the green halls which were too bright for her liking. She also spent a lot of her time under the willow tree in the hospital's garden. Unfortunately she had a curfew. So she had to watch the stars from behind her window. Wishing Sam was with her in these dark days.

 **This was the second chapter.  
The next chap. Is still in progress  
'Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4: Unraveling the truth

**A part of the analogue is from the E3 2014 trailer  
I don't own anything**

* * *

The session with Mister Jenkins were getting harder with the day. The brunette got more and more visions and Lara couldn't see the difference between dreams and reality anymore. She liked to think that her visions were the reality. But the second she opened her eyes, the true world hit her like a train. Once in a while Yamatai comes back into her dreams. The flashbacks of those horrible days would affect Lara and the doctor would make a comment about it. But she already was in her own world.

* * *

They were now sitting in chairs across from each other, in the office of the psychiatrist. The room was dark and little light came in due the half closed curtains. He had a writing pad on his lap and a pencil in his right hand. 'When you're ready tell me something about your visions. If I believe you, you're having them a couple of weeks now. Only you don't talk about them.' Lara's clenched her fists. The doctor noticed. 'I don't want to push you, but this is for your own good.' The way he said it didn't sound convincing at all. The brunette still didn't spill a word. 'Well you let me know if I can do anything for you. Let's not dwell on that anymore. How are you progressing your trauma?'

'I got a couple of flashbacks from back in Yamatai.'  
'Oh, tell me more.' The psychiatrist wrote something down. 'I'm surrounded by smoke. The air smelled like blood and dirt. I heard yelling from every direction but I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard one specific yell. I knew that voice. The smoke slowly disappeared. Before I could see the person where the voice belonged to, I woke up.'  
'Interesting. The smoke could be a sign of despair, and that person seemed to be someone special to you due the smoke started to disappear. I'm glad you told me about your flashbacks.' He scribbled his thoughts on the word pad. 'Our session is done, you can go now Miss Croft. See you tomorrow.'  
Lara stood up and slowly walked out of the door. People looked at her when she passed. The other patients slowly made their way through the hall. Somber eyes looking to the ground. Did she look like the other patients? The brunette walked back to her room and the first thing she did was looking in the mirror. Her skin was pale and she lost a few pounds. Also her eyes lost their usual spark. She sighed and waited in her bed for her daily injection.

In the late afternoon she strolled through the hospital garden. The doctor said walking was good to clear you're head. Lara inhaled deeply and listened to the singing birds. She missed Roth, Alex and all the rest. She worried that something happened to Sam and she didn't hear anything of it because she was in this hellhole. She hadn't cried anymore. Lara couldn't bring the energy to do it.

The days were turning into weeks. And those weeks turned into an eternity. Everything was a blur. Lara couldn't even give a number on how many days she was in the mental hospital. Since she talked about her flashbacks with the doctor, she didn't had one anymore. Every passing moment Lara turned more into herself and got anxious. The brunette was on her guard. She was close to a nervous breakdown. The psychiatrist thought he was helping but Lara knew better. Only one thing could help her and was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

'I think we're making progress in these sessions. You say the flashbacks have stopped. This is excellent improvement. But I'm concerned that you are shutting yourself away. It is important to take gradually steps into the outside world. Take some walks, maybe pick out a nice hobby. A girl your age should be exploring new horizons. I like to know you're taking care of yourself. The sooner you can go home. For many people these trauma's become a mental trap. They get stuck like ship frozen in ice. There's another type of person, you know what happens to them?'

Lara rubbed her knuckles and stared from under her hoody to the doctor.  
' I don't want you to become like a ship in ice Miss Croft. You have so much potential. If you let me help you, you'll get better.' There was no response.  
The doctor sighed and started to clean his glasses.  
' There was a field.' The doctor was surprised to hear her talk.  
'Sam was there, we were on a hiking trip together enjoying the beauty of the nature.'  
'That's good Miss Croft anything else.' Lara shook her head.  
'It's a start. Close your eyes and focus on every detail you see.'  
Lara did what she was told.  
'Inhale deeply and calm your mind.'  
She heard his pen scratching against the paper, the footsteps on the hall, dull voices in another room, the breath of the doctor, her own heartbeat. Her survivor skills started to kick in. one unexpected sound could trigger her.  
'Do you remember?' Lara cracked her eyes open by the sudden voice. 'Not much.' Was her reply.  
'No worries, it will come back some moment. It was a good session Miss Croft. You will feel much lighter.' Lara slowly stood up and left. Feeling that her heart was much heavier than before.

It was the first time since her arrival in the hospital that she could leave for a day. After putting the doctor under a pressure and convincing him she could handle the outside world she could leave under sight of a nurse and she had to keep her hood on and keep a low profile. The doctor said it is best to not have interaction with someone except the nurse. They could trigger her and that would be a disaster.

She couldn't remember what the outside world looked like. London was beautiful. The city was full of people rushing to their daily appointments. Lara felt anxious.  
With her hoody on she strolled through the streets. Nobody could see her face. It was a long time since she was last in London. But it felt like coming home. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Even if she had a babysitter.  
The nurse guided her to an old bookstore. 'The doctor said you would like some book to read when you have nothing to do.' Lara smiled gladly and went inside.  
After two hours Lara was staring satisfied at her pile of books. The nurse brought her some tea and sat across from her. 'Are you happy you could leave?' Lara hummed and sipped her tea. They had a small talk and soon they were back on the way to the hospital. Lara rushed to her room and started to read about the ancient city Kitezh.  
-

* * *

 _It was dark. Lara couldn't see anything. She slowly took some steps forward. She heard water on her left. Nothing more, she was alone. Her breath was loud and ragged. Her limbs felt numb and something was preventing her from moving  
She tried to pull away but couldn't. She felt the pressure on her arm slip away. Lara walked forward and her foot collapsed. Lara fell on the ground that now felt slick against her fingers. The survivor tried to hold onto something. Her heart was beating in her chest. She saw nothing than darkness. Her fingers let go and she fell into the dark depths of the unknown.  
-_Lara shot up from her bed. Sweat was trickling down her head. What she just saw was horrible. If the doctor's theory was true, that this were memories, she just died in a way. But she was still here. After a moment of pause, Lara got ready for her appointment with Mister Jenkins.

* * *

She cracked her knuckles when she was sitting in the sofa a while later.  
'Any memories coming back?' He wiped a speck of dust off his usually neat suit.  
It was quiet for some time.  
'If you told me something about it I could link your memories and arrange some appointment with a dear person of yours so you can feel better. I can see you're struggling with it.' Lara's nails dug into the sofa.  
'I don't have anyone. Not anymore.' Lara sort of lied. She didn't trust him and didn't want to get Sam involved.  
The doctor scribbled something on his writing pad. 'No family, friends?' the word friends hit Lara in the chest. Lara looked away from the piercing gaze. 'What about Sam? Didn't she go on a hiking trip with you?'  
'What about her? Do you know her? Did you harm her?' Her voice got an octave higher with every question. He smiled his usually smile that now looks like he enjoys to challenge Lara, like some cruel game. 'Of course not, I only heard her name when you told about your visions.' Lara squinted her eyes and her nails were imprinted in the seat.

'I remember falling, I think from a cliff. It was really high. It was also dark.' She said through gritted teeth.  
Mister Jenkins perked up from her reply.  
'You're improving Miss Croft.'  
'But if you say that those dreams are memories why am I still here? It sure as hell looked like I died.'  
Lara wanted answers and it's time she got some.  
'It's understandable. The problem is I can't tell you. You will be thankful for it later.' Lara just didn't understand why there had to be so many secrets.  
'You can't hide your secrets forever.'  
'I know.' Nothing more was said and Lara uncomfortably stared at her knees. Her hoodie covered her eyes so she doesn't have to look at the doctor.  
'You can't hold me forever, if that's what you want or trying to do.'  
'Miss. Croft, I'm only here to help you. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm just doing my job.' A creepy smile adorned his face. 'Sure you do.' Lara couldn't help but smirk when she saw his expression.  
The brunette shove her chair against his bureau and walked out of the room and out of sight.

* * *

 **the next chapter is coming soon  
BYE  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A not so easy time

**_Chapter 5 is finally finished. Sorry for the long wait._**

* * *

 _Her head felt like it was going to explode. The blood was streaming towards her brains. Her body was wrapped in a cloth and if she was hanging there for a bit longer than she sure was going to get claustrophobic.  
A torch was burning a few meters away. There was no sound except the crackling of the fire and her uneven breathing. She started to swing backwards and forwards. The smell of burnt fabric hit her nostrils. She felt the heat slowly creeping on her skin. A moment later the rope snapped and Lara was heading to the ground. A nerve wrecking second past and a horrible pain hit her. Lara's back arched and she tried to stop the ache. Her eyes were watering and her view was nothing than a dark place._

* * *

Lara shot right back up when she felt a jolt of pain in her stomach. She tried to breathe normal again but to no avail. After a couple of minutes the pain went away. Her hand crept slowly to her stomach to lift her shirt. The only thing visible was her scar, the one where she was impaled with a rebar. If she should believe the doctor, then the scar was more than a year old. But it still looked nasty as hell.

It was then in that right moment that Lara noticed that the threads in her arm were ripped out from her wild movements. She cursed a little under her breath. Blood trickled down her arm.  
Lara realized that she had an opportunity to flee from the stupid medication.  
Just after her thoughts a nurse came barging in. 'What happened here?'  
Lara shrugged her shoulders and lied back down. The nurse mumbled something under her breath and tried to put the threats back into Lara's arm. With one last warning look and a new bag full of mysterious serum latched onto her arm, she made her way back to the hallway.

Lara held her breath for a moment and left the bed silently. Lara realized that it was still dark in her room. It must be in the middle of the night. That declared the grumpy looking nurse. The survivor made her way to her window. The stars were showing there infinite dance in the sky and in that moment Lara couldn't feel more alone.

* * *

 _The fire was crackling and an easy sphere was hanging in the air. Sam was rambling about some boy she met a few weeks ago. Lara wasn't listening and Sam noticed quickly.  
'Hey!' Lara jumped from the sound. 'Were you actually listening to my amazing story?' Lara searched for an answer. 'Yeah of course, you were going to a local bar and he got you some drinks.' Sam looked skeptical at Lara. 'I'm quite impressed you heard that actually but no, that was 5 minutes ago.'  
Lara apologized. 'I'm just thinking about something.' Sam crawled closer and laid her hand on Lara's knee. 'You are always thinking sweetie. You should take some rest.'  
'It's okay, I rather stay awake and listen to your fantastic and thrilling stories.'  
Lara's sarcastic tone couldn't be missed. Sam laughed and pushed her shoulder.  
'If you say so.' _

'… _And that's when I decided to break up. I couldn't stand his attitude anymore. He was such an asshole.' Lara snorted.  
'Did you ever had a longer relationship than 2 weeks?'  
Sam thought for a moment and nodded. 'You and me are almost together for 5 years.'  
Lara quirked her eyebrow. Sam realized what she said and blushed. 'Uhm that came out wrong.' She scratched her head. 'I mean that we have a relationship as in friends.' Sam was rarely an awkward mess and Lara loved this moment. 'That's what I mean, yeah exactly.' Lara shook her head. There was a moment of silence between them. When she looked back Sam was staring intently towards her. Lara looked back and they stared for a long time at each other. It was now Lara's time to get awkward but she didn't move away. She saw Sam's eyes flicker to her chin or whatever. Lara blinked and quickly moved away. 'It's late.' Lara crawled to her sleeping bag. She wished a goodnight but couldn't miss the disappointed look on Sam's face._

* * *

Someone knocked on Lara's door. Doctor Jenkins head poked from behind the door. 'Good morning Miss Croft. I have a surprise for you. Make yourself ready and head to the garden in a couple of minutes.'  
The British girl slowly made her way to the garden still dull from all the lying and sitting. She felt like a bird in a cage. Hoping that one day the owner forgets to close the little door and squeeze her body through the little gape into the open world.

She didn't expect that. She shielded her eyes from the sun when she went outside. After her eyes adjusted, she saw Mister Jenkins and another man near him. The other man had a package of books in his arms. 'I heard from a little bird you were into archeological stuff so I enraged some books from the library.' Speaking of birds Lara thought but she couldn't contain her excitement.  
Her other book was already collecting dust. It had been too long since she read a new book. She reached for the books. Jenkins warned her. 'Keep up the good progress and you can keep the books, otherwise…' Lara rolled her eyes but agreed (sort of). Lara took the books in her arms and walked to the willow tree. Out of sight and in the shadows. Just how she liked it. Not too warm not too cold. Lara grabbed the first book and read the title. Her face went sour from disgust. "Archeology for dummies." Who did he think that he was? What was she? Some sort of child? Lara saw red from anger. She threw the book on the ground and knocked the rest over in the progress.

She stomped her way to his office. Lara didn't knock and kicked the door open. There was no one in the room. Lara gritted her teeth and walked back out. On her way out she bumped into someone. The young woman looked up and it was no other than Mister Jenkins himself. 'Already enough?' he asked. Lara's anger rose. 'What were you thinking?' She gestured wildly with her arms. He let her yell for a moment and he spoke with his rough voice. 'You failed.'  
'For what?!'  
'A test that showed if you were finally calm, but I can clearly see that you still have some aggression problems.'  
Lara stood there dumbfounded.  
'You have no idea how much I want to snap your little glasses in 100 pieces.'  
He grabbed his glasses and gave them to her.  
'If that helps you to calm down, it is my pleasure. I have more of these.'  
The British girl let out a breath and left without another word. The doctor could see her balled fists and smirked in triumph.

* * *

 _On the last day of their hiking trip, they travelled along the rocky hillside. On the other side was a path that led to their destination. In between was a waterfall that led to a ravine. It looked slippery with all the wet stones and mud. A warm summer breeze was toying with the girls' hair. The weather was deceiving because the pad was quite risky and dangerous._

 _Meanwhile Lara and Sam where in an argument.  
'We can't walk around the river, It will cost us days and we don't have enough food.'  
'But we can't risk our lives, I don't want you to get hurt. I can hunt on the way.' Sam only snorted. 'Since when am I not capable of caring for myself?' Sam turned her back to her and started to walk towards the ravine. 'Sam, just be fair. This isn't going to work.'  
'Just you watch.' Sam was provoking her. She could hear it in her tone.  
Where the attitude was coming from she didn't know._

 _A half hour past and Lara still couldn't let go of an uncomfortable feeling. There weren't many words said after their argument except 'watch your feet' and 'be careful' from Lara where Sam only huffed.  
The sky was starting to get grey and it looked like it was going to rain. 'We should make some haste before we get into more trouble.' Sam looked at the sky and shrugged her shoulders. 'we have some time.'  
'Okay what is it with you?' Lara grabbed her wrist.  
Sam refused to look at her.  
'Sam' Lara tried to meet her eyes to no avail.  
Little drops of rain were starting to fall. They both looked up and soon after the rain started to fell out of the sky. They tried to find some grip on the ground but there was too much water and mud._

 _Lara slipped and she fell almost to the bottom of the ravine. If it wasn't for her fingers which were gripping the ridge. She saw Sam's expensive shoes sticking over the edge. Lara lifted her head and tried to reach for her with her other hand.  
'Sam! Help!' Sam crouched and grabbed both hands. Lara tried to push herself up but to no avail. Her eyes wandered to Sam's face and saw another person. A cruel smile was adorning Sam's face. 'I can't do that. I can't let you stick your nose in my business.' It was Sam's voice but it wasn't her.  
'I see you down below.' Her smile widened and with one movement let go of Lara's hands. Lara could only stare bewildered at the now smaller edge when she fell to the dark pit._


End file.
